This invention relates to a heat insulating mounting device suitable for use in mounting a carburetor on the engine.
In a small portable power working machine driven by an engine as a power source, it often happens that the engine slows down or comes to a halt at last when the operation is performed intermittently, not continuously. When this is the case, a fan for cooling the cylinder of the engine has its ability lowered or becomes inoperative, causing an abrupt rise in the temperature of the engine. This might result in the heat of radiation of the cylinder acting on the carburetor body and causing the heat to be transferred through the carburetor mounting structure. Thus the carburetor would have its temperature rise and the fuel therein would undergo overvaporization. This would cause vapor lock in the fuel passageway and make it impossible to start the engine when an attempt is made to bring about engine start up in a short period of time. This is well know.